Previously, many types of containers having the capability of washing or cleaning a pacifier or pacifiers have been used to provide an effective means for cleansing a pacifier after usage by an infant. Storage of a pacifier in conjunction with the cleaning capabilities has also been taught by prior art.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Patent NumberInventorIssue Date3,894,551StohlmanJul. 15, 19754,054,220RosensteinOct. 18, 19775,402,810DonleyApr. 4, 19955,839,457Rijken et al.Nov. 24, 19986,343,612DahlFeb. 5, 20026,708,363LarsenMar. 23, 2004
Stohlman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,551 teaches a container for use in cleansing jewelry utilizing a basket that is supported in an elevated position to hold the jewelry. Covers prevent the jewelry from being dislodged during submerging and a support allows the jewelry to drip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,220 issued to Rosenstein is for a portable pocket flask for cleaning and refreshing dentures. The flask has two sealed compartments: one that is padded for the dentures and one that contains rinsing fluid such as mouthwash or water.
Donley in U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,810 discloses a portable apparatus for storing and cleaning pacifiers that includes a rack within a vessel. The apparatus utilizes cleaning fluid to clean the pacifiers by moving the vessel so that fluid flows over the bulb of the pacifier.
Rijken et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,457 teaches a device for rinsing objects utilizing elastic bellows within a reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,612 issued to Dahl is for an apparatus that is used to clean and store pacifiers that includes a cylindrical body having top and bottom compartments with screw on lids. The top lid has a channel for attaching a strap to a stroller or other locations. The top compartment contains a cleaning liquid and the bottom compartment is for storage.
Larsen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,363 discloses a pacifier cleaner that comprises a container with a removable insert. The insert cleans the nipple and inner surface of a pacifier's base with a cleaning liquid. The insert may have clustered bristles, fingerlike extensions or flocked fibers. The pacifier base cleaning surface may have a convex shape to correspond to the shape of the inner surface of the pacifier's base.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,862 issued to Wing.